Promise Me Forever And Always
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Sometimes crushes come back and it's more interesting then you expected. Jo Danville runs into her childhood friend on one of her days off and as the days go on Jo realizes that she may be in love with him. Jo/OC
1. Introduction

**Promise Me Forever and Always**

**Summary: Sometimes crushes come back and it's more interesting then you expected. Jo Danville runs into her childhood friend on one of her days off and as the days go on Jo realizes that she may be in love with him. Jo/OC**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything CSI NY, but I do own my OC Preston Gabriel (childhood friend of Jo), Denver Sandusky (Sheldon's girlfriend) and courtesy of Thorne Lockehart for letting me borrow her OC Isabella Pacino**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Introduction <strong>_

Jo Danville in her childhood years had a very strict mother, who wanted everything to be neat in every which way, and today they were having new neighbors coming over for dinner. If there was something Jo hated was being introduced to people that she didn't know.

"Josephine Danville, get down here this instant!" her mother Ellen shouted. Jo's dad left them and ever since her mom got a new boyfriend, she's been ignoring her daughter almost completely, unless she needed something to be done.

The ten year old girl with her dark hair down, wearing a black plaid skirt with a pink blouse, and her favorite pair of boots.

"Yes mother?" Jo asked, as she ran her hands down her slightly wrinkled skirt.

"The Gabriel's will be here any minute, and why are you wearing those boots? I swear your father shouldn't have paid for those. Go set up the table as Jeffrey finishes cooking dinner," she ordered. Jeffrey was Ellen's boyfriend and he loved to cook.

"Yes mother," Jo nodded as went into the dining room to set up the table.

As soon as everything in the house was finally ready, the doorbell rang and Ellen told Jo to come over and greet the guests.

There was a handsome man and beautiful woman, both looked happily in love. And standing behind them was a boy with short dark hair, a dress shirt and pants with a tie.

"Thanks for joining us, this is my daughter Josephine, and who's this cute young man?"

"His name is Preston, he is a pretty quiet boy, but he means the world to us," the mother explained.

"Same as my little Josephine," Ellen wrapped her arm around Jo with a smile, and Jo just looked at her like she was crazy. "So shall we go eat?"

"We wouldn't mind it at all," the husband went on, "It smells really good in here."

"Well, my boyfriend is quite the chef, let me show you to the kitchen and Josephine take Preston to go wash his hands in the bathroom."

"Yes mother," Jo nodded and Preston followed her to the bathroom.

"What's up with your mom?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"She tries to be nice too hard," Jo sighed as she turned on the water so he could wash his hands.

"My parents don't even want to be here, now I don't blame them, your mom seems crazy, no offense."

"Trust me none taken," she sent him a smirk.

"So, do you have any friends here, because I had to leave all my friends in New Jersey."

"You want to be my friend?" Jo asked with a smile as he nodded. She never really had any friends, but now she was happy she finally had one.

* * *

><p>In middle school, Jo's parents fought for custody and her dad won. She was so thrilled, because Ellen and her boyfriend treated Jo worse as the years went on. And her and Preston were getting closer, especially as it came to prom on their senior year.<p>

It was a couple of minutes after prom already started, Jo's date hadn't showed up or even called her. Jo couldn't believe she was stood up, she thought she had something going for the guy, but apparently he didn't feel the same way. Preston wasn't going to the prom because his date got sick, he frowned as he got a phone call from Jo.

"Hey Preston, it's me Jo," he could tell she was crying.

"Hey Jo, what's wrong, it sounds like you've been crying."

"He didn't come, he stood me up. How could someone do this?"

"He never did deserve you Jo, I'm going to come pick you up."

"Oh Preston, you really don't have to."

"I know I don't have to, you mean the world to me, and my duty as best friend is to want to do things for you. And I want to take you to prom, forget about the other guy."

"Preston, I love you, you're like the greatest friend I've ever had. Forever and always?"

"Forever and always," he chuckled into the phone

Then as summer approached after their graduation, Preston went back to New Jersey for college as Jo went to Virginia, and they stayed in touch until she met Russ in the FBI and got married.

* * *

><p>It's been years since then and here Jo was, coming out of the elevator and stepped foot into the New York crime lab. It was her life to be working there. She'd be here for almost three years now. Mac had been seeing his oldtime friend Christine for quite some time, she thinks he's going to propose to her soon.<p>

Jo was really happy for him and glad he could move on, at first she was sad by the fact that he wasn't with her, but she couldn't deny how much Christine had made Mac happy. If he was happy then so was she.

Jo's life was going great, she was dating Don Flack for a few months, but as they tried being more physical it just didn't work out for them. She was very happy with him dating her, he was a perfect guy, but somethings don't last forever, and at least they tried for a relationship, since they both had a thing for each other.

Everyone in the lab pretty much had someone these days, she kind of felt a little left out, just like she did at her senior prom.

Sheldon was seeing a pretty woman Denver Sandusky, and they have been dating for almost six months. She was quite glad that Sheldon found love, after Camille had left him he became very devastated, and then he met Denver and things were going strong.

Lindsay and Danny were expecting another child, it was going to be a boy, and Danny couldn't be any happier.

Jo liked seeing her good friends and co-workers being happy in a relationship. It made her feel neglected of something good, but her relationships with guys usually don't go exactly how she plans.

Little did she know, her luck was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so how was the introduction, did it have you intrigued and do you want more? Review and give me ur thoughts and constructive criticism Please and thank you :)<em>**


	2. Chapter 1

_ooohh thanks for the reviews and just for reading this story all together it means the world to me... there needs to be more Jo/OC stories in the world of fanfic :) oh and for my OC Preston Gabriel look up Hugh Jackman thats who he resembles_

**Chapter 1:**

The CSI team went to Sullivan's after shift, Jo wasn't really feeling like drinking, but her daughter wouldn't be home till about ten and she really didn't want to be alone.

"Hey Jo, how are you holding up?" Don grabbed a stool and sat next to Jo at the bar. It has been two weeks since their break up, and this was the first time they had time to talk.

"I've been doing better," Jo took a sip of her drink.

"I must admit, I missed the time we had together when we were dating."

"I know," she patted his hand.

"Jo, actually I was wondering if you'd be okay with something," he ran a hand through his hair.

"Don, thanks for the offer, but we promised that we'd just be friends."

"Do you remember Isabella?" Don asked and Jo nodded. "Yeah, well she kind of wants to be something more than just friends and I don't know if I can until I figure out if... I still have feelings for you."

"How are you supposed to figure that out?"

"I know it's a little lame, but you know how you kiss someone and there's a spark?"

"Really Flack?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well can I? I know how much you like experiments," he nudged her in the side and she shook her head.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

"I don't think anybody does."

"Okay Don Flack, this is only for experimentation," Jo brought her mouth to his, their mouths moved together. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, opening her mouth. Don moaned softly, maybe this wasn't a good idea, so he pulled back.

"Jo I'm sorry, I can't do this, I still felt something."

"Me too, but it's for the best Don that we see other people, I know how happy you are around Isabella. We just wouldn't work out."

Don nodded, "Is our friendship going to change after this now?"

"I really hope it doesn't Don."

"I'll see you around," he sighed, getting off the stool and walking off.

Jo frowned, her face in her hands.

* * *

><p>Jo made it home from the bar a little after 10 o' clock. She changed into her pajamas as she headed for the living room to watch some tv. The door opened, and Ellie entered the apartment.<p>

"Hey Mom, you're home early, are you okay?" she asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine."

"He talked to you, didn't he?"

"If you're referring to Detective Flack, then yes."

"Why aren't you guys dating anymore? I actually liked him," her adoptive daughter frowned.

"Some things just happen when you realize that you should just be friends."

"You've been so sad since you guys stopped dating. I think you love him mom."

"I do love him, but as a friend, it didn't work out between us."

"I understand, you have to make your own decisions, but I hope when you do find someone to love more than friends that he is good to me."

"Well of course kiddo, if he isn't good to both of us, he doesn't deserve me."

"I like that plan," Ellie smiled. "I'm heading to bed, do we have any plans for tomorrow on your day off?"

"We'll think of something, I love you."

"Love you too Mom," she kissed her cheek and went to her room. Jo went to bed as soon as she found nothing to watch on the tv.

* * *

><p>Jo opened her eyes, her cell phone was going off. She reached over to her dresser and saw that it was Mac calling her.<p>

"Danville," she tried holding in a yawn, but she couldn't.

"It's Mac, sorry to interrupt your sleep. There's been someone killed in your building."

Jo sat up in her bed, "Do you know who it is?"

"No, we have a male witness and he's just moving in and saw the dead body in the stairwell on your floor. He has no wallet, so maybe you could identify the body."

"Alright, I'll be there shortly," Jo hung up and went to go check on Ellie who was okay and asleep, before leaving the apartment, closing the door.

She walked to the entrance of the stairwell, to see Mac, Don and a guy with dark hair. Don was talking to the man as Jo came over. She saw the guy immediately look up at her.

"Hey buddy, pay attention," Don told the other man. "Who moves into an apartment in the middle of the night?"

"I finally had time to come, I had to drop my son off at my sister's so I could move into the place with no hassle. But apparently someone wants to get murdered while that happens, so now I have to deal with this inconvenience. I just got started too," the man had his arms crossed, wearing a frown.

"The body is Mitchel Roscoe, he lived two doors away from me. He has two kids that he shares custody with his ex wife. He has been divorced for a couple of months," Jo explained to Mac.

"What was your relationship with him?"

"I helped him out a few times with the kids. They really warmed up to me."

"You can go now Mr. Gabriel," Don nodded, as Jo looked over, that was why he looked so familiar.

"We got the rest of this Jo, it's your day off, if there's anything else we'll need..."

"You'll give me a call," Jo smiled. "Good night," she nodded, glancing at the man before she walked off.

"Hey, stop staring at her," Don grunted, he did not like guys who did that to Jo, especially while they were dating.

"Good night detectives," he nodded, glaring at Don before catching up to Jo.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Jo Danville," he leaned against the wall just as Jo was opening her apartment. "It's been years, I think the last time we talked, was when you told me about your divorce."

"That sounds about right," she nodded. "So how's life been for you?"

"A little hectic, how about tomorrow we catch up?" he offered.

"Actually me and my daughter are going out tomorrow, how about the next day, when you're probably settled in to your apartment."

He smiled, "Good idea, I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes we do, it's been a while."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, it was really nice seeing you again."

"It really was," Jo kissed his cheek.

He smiled, "And you look good Jo."

"So do you Preston," she smiled, giving her childhood friend a hug, before he went into his apartment. Jo looked at the closed door, before entering her apartment, heading back to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it, review if you did and if u didnt like it well u dont have to be obligated to.<strong> _


	3. Chapter 2

_thanks for reading and reviewing... here's more :)_

**Chapter 2:**

Preston Gabriel had a hard time trying to go to sleep, one because of the dead body he encountered and second because of his encounter with Jo after all these years.

It was a coincidence that he would live in the same building that Jo was living in.

If he was being honest he thought about Jo a lot recently, it was all because of New Year's Eve a few months ago he kissed his girlfriend that night, he was reminded of how he spent his New Year's Eve with Jo when they were younger.

_They were fourteen and were sleeping over at his place, it was while Jo's parents had their custody battle. It was an hour until midnight and they were up in Preston's room while his parents were having a party downstairs._

_"So Jo, before the new year comes about, did you have any resolutions you didn't complete yet?"_

_Jo looked up at him with a shy smile, "Actually there is one, but it's not going to happen within an hour."_

_"What was it?" he asked._

_"You know what, it's stupid, don't worry about it," she snuggled into him as he ran his hand up and down her arm._

_"Hey whatever it was, I really don't think it'll be stupid."_

_She sighed, pulling away, "Okay, this year I was hoping to have... my first kiss."_

_Preston looked at her, "Oh, well that isn't stupid."_

_"Yeah, well it can't happen."_

_"It could," he looked at her with a smile._

_"But you're my best friend, wouldn't that be weird?"_

_"Only if you make it weird, would you rather have your first kiss with some guy or with your best friend? I never had a first kiss either," he ran a hand through his hair._

_"You haven't?"_

_"No, I spend all my time with you, it's kind of hard to find another girl to feel comfortable around."_

_"Um... how are we going to do this?"_

_Preston shrugged, he always wanted to know how it was to kiss Jo, he must admit that he had a small thing for her. _

_"I guess we just close our eyes, and lean in. Sound good?"_

_Jo nodded, closing her eyes, and Preston did the same leaning in and brushed his lips against her soft ones. They moved together for a second before they pulled back opening their eyes._

_"That felt kind of nice," she smiled and Preston agreed with her._

_"Yeah, it really did. Your lips are really soft. So now what?"_

_It was Jo's time to shrug, "Do you just want to stay friends?"_

_Preston looked at her and nodded, "I think that would be good. I love you, as a friend."_

_"Me too," she kissed his cheek, before snuggling back into him. He liked the feeling of her in his arms, he was glad they kissed, because it made him realize that maybe they should just stay friends._

"How would things be different, if we did date back then?" Preston asked himself as he went to sleep, trying to not think about Jo, but after seeing her again, it was kind of impossible for him. "God I missed her."

* * *

><p>"Good morning Mom, I made you some breakfast," Ellie entered Jo's bedroom with a tray of food in the morning.<p>

"It's not Mother's Day," Jo smiled, sitting up in the bed.

"I know that Mom, just wanted to start your day off right," she smiled. "I got to do homework, then we can have our mother daughter day."

"You're a good kid Ellie I hope you know."

"Yeah I do," she teased. "Thanks for reminding me though," she laughed as she left the bedroom, and sat on the couch, pulling out her homework.

She couldn't even get started, when someone knocked on the door. Ellie sighed and went to go open the door.

"Who may I ask are you?" she looked up at the older attractive man with dark hair, wearing a pair of jeans and a dark green shirt.

"I'm the new neighbor, I live across the hall from you and your mother."

"Oh, you know my mom?" she gave him a suspicious look. "What's your name?"

"Preston Gabriel, she'll know who I am."

"Stay out here and let me go see what my mom says," she closed the door and walked towards her mother's bedroom. "Mom, there's this guy at the door and said he's the new neighbor, I'd think you like him... you'd think he was super attractive."

"What's his name?"

"Some guy called Preston Gabriel," she shrugged and Jo looked at her daughter, why would Preston be wanting to see her?

"Alright, tell him I'll be there in a minute, you can invite him inside, he's an old friend of mine."

Ellie nodded and went to bring the man inside, "Be glad my mom knows you," she pointed to the couch. "She'll be out in a minute, I think she wants to look good for you."

"Oh believe me, she knows she doesn't need to try."

"You like her, don't you?" Ellie smiled, sometimes she couldn't help but be nosy.

Preston looked at the girl, "Who said that?"

"I don't need you to tell me about it. I can tell by the way your eyes brighten when I bring up my mom."

He sighed, he couldn't hide anything from her, just like he was bad at keeping thigns from people, except for the fact that he had a childhood crush on Jo. Now as an adult he doesn't really know how he feels about her, especially with only one meeting so far.

"I can't put anything past you, can I?"

"You're talking to a girl who's mom is working at the crime lab, I learn to observe things. But don't worry if you like my mom she won't have a clue unless you tell her. That's what happened with her last boyfriend, he had to tell her about his liking for her," Ellie nodded as Jo came out of her bedroom, wearing jeans and a purple shirt.

"Sorry for Ellie if she was talking your ear off, she does not get that from me."

"Oh, yes she does," Preston winked.

"You guys go catch up, I have homework to do," Ellie got off of the couch. "It was very nice meeting you, sir."

"Please just call me Preston," he smiled. Ellie shook her head as she walked passed her mother, nudging her with her elbow, and went into her bedroom closing the door.

"Cute kid Jo, she the one you adopted?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I fell in love with her the very first time I saw her. She is something special."

"I can see that," Preston smirked, remembering the conversation he just had with her. But enough thinking it was time for talking.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, I really hope this chapter fulfilled your needs and happiness if you want more... you know what to do ;)<em>**


	4. Chapter 3

_Thanks for ur reviews and since your giddy enough for this next chapter Rose, good thing I finished most of it before I went to school today... also __I don't know Ellie's real age, but she's going to be 13 in this story_

**Chapter 3:**

"So, you have a kid?" Jo asked when they started talking about their meeting last night.

"Yeah, but he came about around a time I don't really like discussing."

"You already know my story about how I came about to adopting Ellie."

Preston nodded, "I think what you did was great, making a difference in the world with adopting a kid. You haven't changed at all Jo," he patted her hand.

"You know you can talk to me right? I know we haven't spoken for a few years, but we can still talk about difficult times, even if we aren't best friends anymore."

"No matter what happens in life Jo, we will always be best friends. You mean the world to me and I don't think I'd ever want you out of my life for good, the years you were in the FBI nearly killed me, because you were always busy to talk. And then meeting Russ, just kind of put a distance between us."

"I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"People leave their best friends all the time, apparently our friendship was strong enough if we met back up. I know I'm glad I ran into you."

"I'm glad we ran into each other, it would have been better if there wasn't a dead body."

"Or that Detective Flack guy, what was up with him, when you came over he kept on sending me dirty looks."

"That was the last guy I was going out with, he still has feelings for me, but when we tried to have a more physical relationship it just didn't work out the way we thought."

"That's life sometimes, I think he was intimidated by my good looks," Preston smirked and Jo laughed.

"You are quite a good looking guy."

"You want to call me hot, don't you?" he nudged her in the side.

"I wouldn't think so highly of yourself if I were you."

"Fine, deny it then, one day you'll realize I am a very sexy man."

Jo shook her head, "So what is so bad about you having a kid?"

Preston ran a hand through his hair, he didn't like telling anyone, but he felt the need and want to tell her everything.

"I met this woman at a bar back in Virginia, a while ago. She was going through a tough time in her life and was almost as drunk as I was. We slept together and the next morning she was gone, she came back into my life telling me she was pregnant, with my child. She made me take care of her. It wasn't very enjoyable, but near the end she told me she was going to put the baby up for adoption. I told her that wasn't going to happen to my kid. So she decided that after she was released from the hospital I had full custody of the kid. I love him, but sometimes I wish I had him with someone else."

"Sorry Preston," she took his hand in hers, "Sorry I was too occupied to help you out with him."

"My sister helped me out a lot, she's really amazing with him, which is why I trust her with him."

"Your sister is 24, right?"

"Yeah, she just got out college and searching for a job. I'm surprised she hasn't found one yet."

"She is a very smart woman."

"That's probably why he is so smart, he likes being around her and she loves him. Do you want to meet him one day? He might make good friends with Ellie, he's turning 15 in a couple of weeks. As a matter of fact he was born a day before your birthday."

"I would love to meet your son Preston, and you still remember when my birthday is?"

"I could never forget your birthday Jo, you mean too much to me."

Jo must admit that Preston was still very enjoyable to be around and more handsome than she would admit. She wouldn't call him hot though, it was her childhood best friend after all, the person she had been crushing on for the longest.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Ellie came out of her room as Jo was telling Preston that she'll talk to him more later.<p>

"It was really nice talking to you again Jo, felt like old times," Preston leaned against the doorframe.

"It really did, let's try not to distant ourselves from each other."

"Good thing I'm right across the hall, if you ever get the slightest bit lonely."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jo gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her.

"I truely did miss you," he placed his hand on her cheek, smiling before walking out and shutting the door.

Jo turned around, gave her daughter a suspicious look. "What is that smile for?" she asked Ellie.

"Nothing, I told you that you'd like him. He seems very special to you mom."

"He's just a friend."

"I still say you have a thing for him," Ellie shook her head, "And that's the very thing you told me about Detective Flack, and you ended up dating him."

"You watch too much tv kiddo," Jo smiled at her daughter.

"Fine don't believe me mom, but you'll see. Then I get to say that I told you so."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh trust me Ellie will get her I told you so in the fic at some point I have a great way to get Jo and Preston together... hope you liked what I have planned for that. Thoughts or questions also hope you enjoyed this quick update becuz they dont happen very often after the first couple of chapters<strong>_


	5. Chapter 4

_i got this chapter done fast :) ur reviews encouraged me A LOT, so I guess here's more, and then i'm going to fast forward about a week, week and a half_

**Chapter 4:**

The rest of the day Preston spent unpacking the rest of his belongings before his son came back around 10 in the evening. He almost lost track of time when he kept on thinking about Jo.

"Damn, I got it bad," he ran a hand through his hair. "What is she doing to me?"

The knock on the door startled him as he went to go open it to his son and his sister.

"Hey Dad," his son pulled him into a hug.

"Logan did you had fun with your aunt?"

"Yeah I actually did, so this is our new apartment?" Logan looked around.

"Yes, your room is the one with just the bed and boxes, I didn't get a chance to unpack you stuff."

"Thanks for giving me something to do though, you know how quickly I get bored. See you later Aunt Courtney," Logan hugged Preston's sister and went into his new room.

"Thanks for dropping him off."

"Not a problem Pres, mind if I stay here a little while it's like an hour drive back?"

Preston nodded and let her head towards the couch, "Do you want a drink or something?"

"No, I'll be fine, so how's your new life doing?"

He smirked, "Well, Jo Danville lives right across the hall."

"You mean the same Jo Danville that you got devastated about her being too busy for you that you slept with another woman?"

Preston nodded, "Yeah that's the same Jo."

"You were so in love with that woman, and she had no idea. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, that's the thing, I thought I didn't feel that way about her anymore, but we got to talking, and it's hard not to now that she's so close."

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" she asked.

"Because Courtney, it's more complicated than just admitting how I feel. We have to build our friendship back up, and we have to make up for lost time before I even think of progressing."

"Just make sure you don't lose her again Preston, I care about you a lot, not just because I have to," she ended with a smile. "I should go, but think about what I told you. Don't make the same mistake again," she kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too sis," he gave her a hug as he walked her to the door.

"She really is a keeper Preston, she'll make you happy which will make me happy."

"Alright Court, talk to you later," he kissed the top of her head and she left the apartment. Preston huffed and sat down on the couch.

* * *

><p>Jo was getting ready for bed when she heard a knocking coming from outside the door. She walked out across the living room and opened the door.<p>

"Don, what are you doing here?" she asked, closing the door as he stepped inside.

"I had to get out of there, I was attempting to play pool with Isabella, when Sheldon's girlfriend came over talking about how she said something stupid to him. Then they had to have some alone time, and they not so nicely told me to leave."

Jo sighed she had a long day, she honestly didn't want to get bothered anymore, Ellie kept on bringing up Preston and wanting to know more about their childhood friendship. She of course left out the two times they kissed.

"You look tired Jo, your new neighbor isn't giving you a hard time is he?" Don asked, he thought about that guy almost all day, except when he was with Isabella.

"No, Preston is just being his normal self."

"You knew the guy?"

"We knew each other since we were about ten. We had a very close friendship, until I went to work on with the FBI. So, how are you doing with Isabella?"

"We're okay, I guess, we mess around alot but I can't do too much, I like you too much to get carried away with her right now."

"Don, you have to get over me," she sighed.

"I know, it's just that you were my first real relationship since Jess. You mean too much to me Jo," he sighed. "Why can't we just give each other one more chance?"

"It wouldn't be fair with all the progress you're making with Isabella."

"I know you're right, but I wish you weren't, I'll never stop loving you Jo."

"We just share different kinds of love, I truely am sorry Don, but we aren't going to try dating again," she rubbed his arm. "It was too much for both of us, we were going at a faster pace than I want in a relationship."

Don nodded, "I understand Jo, I really do, if you don't want to date me anymore I'll just have to learn to deal with that choice."

"Thanks for understanding though Don."

"Of course, what are friends for," he kissed her cheek. "I can still do that right?"

Jo smiled, "Yes you can Don, so did you come over here planning to spend the night?"

"Yeah, but trust me I only expected to be able to use the couch, especially now that I clarified that we'd make better friends."

"Alright, well you know where everything is when you need it, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, for the most part."

"Okay, good night Don, and I'll see you in the morning," Jo kissed his cheek and went into her bedroom.

"Okay, now I'm one step closer to getting over her, it's getting to turn out easier than I thought," Don sighed to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>How'd you think... is Don plan going to work to get rid of his feelings for Jo, and how will Preston change after his talk with his sister, this story is far from ending so keep up the good work my reviewers :)<em>**


	6. Chapter 5

_you guys are too kind with reviewing it truely means alot to me to get your opinions on how everyone is feeling about it... im pretty much updating this story like almost two times a day, but you guys deserve it especially since im doing good with it._

_rant over... enjoy this new chapter_

**Chapter 5:**

Life for Jo had been hectic the next week, she was the lead in a very difficult case. She had to work with Don a lot, and he didn't look like he was showing much romantic interest in her anymore.

Preston had been quite worried about Jo, he was taking care of her daughter, which she was very thankful for. Preston didn't think that Jo needed to know that he went to the bathroom a few hours ago and came out into the living room, to see Logan give Ellie a kiss.

"Logan, that's very inappropiate of you," Ellie pushes him off but has a small smile on her face.

"What did I walk into?" Preston looked at his son with his arms crossed.

"Please don't tell her mom about it, it was nothing."

"It better have been," Ellie butted in. "We can't do that, because your dad likes my mom, so we aren't going to date," she stated.

"You ruin everything dad," Logan smirked at his dad.

"Just like your father Logan, so I can't blame you."

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel Preston?" Ellie frowned, still not really over the fact the her mom and Detective Flack didn't work out. Jo needed to find someone who she would be happy with and Ellie had a certain feeling that Preston was the perfect guy for her.

The rest of the time the three of them just watched movies until Jo came back. Ellie had fallen asleep as Preston went up to go open the door to an exhausted looking Jo.

"Hey Jo, you look tired."

"I haven't had a good night's sleep in a week, how's Ellie been for you guys?"

"She's been great, she gets along with Logan just fine."

"That's good she needs other friends to be around. Where is Logan, I never got a chance to meet him yet."

"He's just putting on his pajamas, and Ellie's asleep on the couch."

A door opens and there appears Logan, his black hair all disarray, he looks for his dad and sees him standing next to Jo.

"Hey dad, is this Jo?" he looked at her with a smile.

"Yes, she's a dear friend of mine," Preston nodded. "Jo, this is my son Logan."

"Well I can see why you are so taken by her," his green eyes beamed, and Preston crossed his arms.

"Really Logan? Do you really want me to tell her what you did today?"

"Dad, that is just mean, mine was a slip-up."

"Go wake up Ellie, so me and Miss Danville can talk more?"

"Just call her Jo dad, you're so weird," Logan shook his head and walked off.

"What did he do today that you can't tell me about?" Jo asked with a smile.

"I'll tell you later or Ellie might tell you," Preston smiled.

"So, you're so taken by me?" Jo leaned against the doorframe with her first genuine smile she had all week.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"You always liked bragging to people about me."

"What can I say, I wanted people to be jealous because the beautiful woman was my best friend."

Jo felt her cheeks heat up by him calling her beautiful, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"Thanks for taking care of my daughter by the way, sometimes work gets too crazy I just don't have all the time in the world..." she starts only to have him cut her off.

"Jo, you tell me this every time we've talked this week, it's fine. I promise it's not hard to take care of Ellie."

"You are just amazing with her Preston, I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything, I promise, just being friends with you is perfect enough for me," Preston rubbed her arm.

"Sometimes I forget you don't like getting anything in return," Jo smiled. "Remember that one Valentine's Day in eighth grade?"

"Yes I remember, I brought you all this chocolate for like what, ten dollars, and I wouldn't let you even share the chocolate with me. You were always so bossy about it."

"Oh yes, I won't ever forget that."

"Yeah, you threatened to throw a piece of chocolate at me and tried to force me to eat it."

Preston smiled at the memory of a really upset looking Jo, and how she threw a piece of chocolate at him, hitting him in the face.

"I just felt the need to repay you. You do not know how many times you helped me out during my life, you were even there when I was having trouble after my divorce, and when you suggested I adopt a kid, I took it."

"You've always listened to me," Preston smiled.

"Well I didn't want to lose the only friend I had."

"You were a cheerleader, you had them as friends."

"Oh trust me, those weren't my friends, they only liked me to get close to you."

"Sadly I think everybody did, no one saw how amazing you were as a person."

"You did, and that was all that mattered."

"Thanks," Preston smiled as their kids came up to them.

"Hey Mom," Ellie hugged Jo, who kissed the top of her head.

"Well, it was nice talking to you a little bit. I'll see you tomorrow, it's getting late."

"Alright, see you tomorrow," he kissed Jo right below her ear. Jo felt Ellie staring at her with a smirk.

"Bye Logan," Ellie kissed his cheek, and he smiled.

"Bye you two," Preston nodded, after Ellie gave him a hug and then shut the door as they left.

"Gosh Mom, you couldn't be anymore attracted to him, could you?" Ellie smiled at her mom as they went inside their apartment. "Well, good night mom."

"Good night Ellie," Jo smiled as they went into their own bedrooms. As Jo was changing into her pajamas, she was realizing just how much she was starting to crush on him again. "I'm starting to have it bad," she sighed as she snuggled into her nice warm bed, and drifted to sleep with only one thing in her mind. Preston Gabriel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Jo and Preston are slowly getting there, a little faster than it would be going if the kids weren't so involved. But since they both have kids I thought why not get the kids interested in their parent's well being. More to come and keep it up like always and tell me whatever you thought about it, and don't you like the memory they shared?<strong>_


	7. Chapter 6

_thanks for reading and reviewing as always I highly appreciate it so keep the reviews coming :D_

**Chapter 6:**

Jo was extremely happy that she had a day off, and she really did hope that it stayed that way.

"Mom," Ellie sat next to her mom on the couch. "Can we go to the zoo?" she asked.

"The zoo? You never like going to the zoo."

"Well Logan wants to go and Preston said that they'd go only if we come along."

"It's supposed to rain in the afternoon, I was kind of thinking that we have a movie marathon, and order some pizza."

"Only if they can join us," Ellie smiled and Jo looked at her daughter.

"You really want me with Preston, don't you?"

"I just want you to give him a chance Mom, you don't know what could happen."

"I'll think about it kiddo, but I'm not making any promises. We just got back to being good friends, I'm not ready to lose him yet."

"You won't lose him Mom. I'm going to get Preston and Logan now, if that's okay with you."

"Alright, but don't rush them if they aren't ready yet."

Ellie smiled and left the apartment to go get the two guys.

"Dad, I'm going to get the door," Logan yelled at his dad who was in his bedroom, and Logan opened the door while putting on his shirt. He felt his cheeks warm up when he saw Ellie standing there looking at him intently.

"Change of plans Logan, we aren't going to the zoo. But I have a better idea."

"What's better than the zoo?"

"Since there is rain in the forecast me and my Mom are having a movie marathon, you and your dad are invited."

"If you'd do one thing for me Ellie."

"What one thing?" Ellie asked, kind of knowing what he wanted.

"Can we just try to date? Our parents are both stubborn so they might not ever get together."

"But they will, it will just take a little time for them to."

Logan frowned, "I understand, it's just that I never had a girlfriend before, so if it didn't work out it'll just make me know about dating a little more."

Ellie looked at the boy before her and sighed, he was a great guy, what couldn't hurt in helping him in the dating world, even though she never dated anyone before.

"Alright Logan, but this is just to help you out, when you get a real girlfriend."

"So it won't be weird?" he asked and Ellie shrugged.

"We won't know until we try it out."

Logan nodded and smiled, kissing Ellie's cheek, "I won't mind it one bit."

"And one more thing if our parents do get together then we'd have to stop, and no kissing except for on the cheek."

"Sounds good to me," Logan patted her shoulder. "Tell your mom we'll be over in a few."

"Okay," Ellie smiled as Logan kissed her hand before closing the door, Jo got suspicious when Ellie came back into their apartment with a smile on her face.

"What's with the smirk you got going on Ellie?"

"Nothing, they should be coming over shortly."

"So you're not going to tell me I see," Jo shook her head.

"I'm just showing Logan how dating a girl can go?"

"Wait, you're going to date Logan?" Jo looked curiously at her daughter.

"Yeah, is that a problem Mom? Plus it's just because he never had a girlfriend before and he wants to know what it feels like."

"As long as I don't catch you doing anything you guys shouldn't be doing."

"Ew Mom, why would you even think that? We both agreed we would only kiss on the cheek, because if we did everything it'll be weird when your start dating Preston."

"What do you mean, when I start dating Preston?"

"Come on Mom, you can't hide that you have a thing for him forever. It's going to happen eventually."

"And you sound so sure of yourself."

"Mom, I am very sure about this," Ellie smiled.

Jo was about to say something when a soft knock was heard at the door.

"Good, the conversation can be over now," Jo got up from the couch, and opened the door.

"Hey Jo," Preston smiled at the woman before him.

"Good to see you, sorry that we couldn't go to the zoo. Even though it'd be the first place Ellie's been out to in a while," Jo smiled at her daughter.

"Hey Ellie," Logan smirked, and Preston shook his head. Logan had told him what had happened and he was glad because this would teach him how to respect a girl he is with.

Ellie pulled Logan inside so they could pick out the movies they were going to watch.

"So, did you hear about our children wanting to date each other?" Preston asked, but Ellie probably told her.

"Yeah, she seems so happy about it too," Jo looked back at her daughter who had a smile on her face as her and Logan went through their movie collection. "I think it's sweet, Ellie never had a boyfriend before, so who knows what could happen."

"You got that right," Preston leaned against the doorframe.

"Mom, Preston come on, let's start our movie marathon."

Jo smiled and Preston kissed her cheek before she closed the door and they headed towards the couch.

Preston had his legs crossed and his arm hanging on the back of the couch, Logan and Ellie looked at them.

"See told you it'll happen in no time," Ellie whispered in Logan's ear, who smiled and kissed her cheek as they snuggled on the couch together.

All four of them were comfortable and ready for their very lazy day that they were going to have.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so mainly this was the kids chapter, do you like the agreement they have and how much longer can Preston and Jo go before they end up admitting their feelings for each other? Review and let me know :)<strong>_


	8. Chapter 7

_dedicated to the new reader and reviewer TeamSethGroupie17, hope you enjoy this next chapter and you normal readers dont think i forgot about you too ;)_

**Chapter 7:**

Work was pretty hectic, Preston told Jo that he wouldn't mind taking Ellie to the zoo with him and Logan. It was Sunday, and Jo hated that she had to work. She had to organize her desk and fill out more paperwork than she could count.

Preston had sent her a picture of Ellie and Logan eating some ice cream together. '_Aren't these two just cute?'_ the message said.

Jo couldn't help but frown at the picture, they did look like they were having fun and Jo was a little upset that she was missing out because of work.

She didn't realize that Don was walking in her office, "What's with the frown Jo?" he asked, looking at her intently.

"I just miss hanging out with Ellie, I came to the realization that I don't see her as much as I'm supposed to."

"I don't think she minds Jo, you give her all the attention she needs when you guys are together."

"Sometimes it isn't enough," she sighed and Don took a seat infront of Jo, gathering her hands in his.

"You are a great mother Jo, don't think for a second that you aren't. You have a job so you have enough money to help her out with food and a place to live. I hate seeing you like this Jo."

"I think I just need a vacation," Jo ran a hand through her hair.

Don smiled, "Maybe we can think of something to do, when I have this weekend off."

"Don, thanks for the offer, but I think I just need to spend that time with Ellie."

He nodded, "I understand, well how about this offer... there's the mayor's benefit this Friday night, and I was sort of wondering if you'd like to be my date."

Jo looked at him and sighed. Don was a nice guy, but ever since their break up he has been different, not that Jo minded being around him. She didn't even know about the benefit until Don asked her about it.

"I already have a date," she couldn't believe she just lied to him.

"Oh, okay," Don nodded. "Sorry to be late of asking you."

"Don't worry about it, I asked Preston and he accepted, we were going to have Lindsay watch Ellie and his son."

"You mean the guy that found the dead body while he was moving in, in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah, he was my childhood friend, and we've been bonding a lot lately."

"Sounds like fun," Don smiled, when he saw Jo smile even though she was smiling talking about her oldtime friend.

"I think Isabella wouldn't mind being your date."

"Yeah, you are probably right. I have to go back to work, tell Ellie I say hi," he got up from his desk, but before he could walk away Jo had something to say.

"Maybe one day you could come over and see her she's always been asking me why me and you split, maybe she'll listen better if it came from you, so we can clear the air and move on to bigger and better things."

"I'd like that," Don smiled, and walked out of the office.

Jo leaned back in her chair, and sighed, why was denying Don so upsetting? If Jo didn't have Preston in her life she would feel more guilty of denying him. Now she had to ask if Preston wouldn't mind being her date to the benefit. How hard could it be?

* * *

><p>"Jo, I don't even have a good tux that fits me," Preston shook his head as Jo was helping him make dinner.<p>

"You don't really have to wear a tux, just something comfortable and nice looking."

"So I could go in just my boxers?"

"Then you wouldn't be my date," Jo smiled.

"You'd just be jealous of all the ladies wanting me," he smirked.

"You would have a lot of angry guys coming after you."

"Trust me I'd been through that, remember the day I called you after my first college party?"

"Yes, it was in the middle of the night, you told me how you started stripping and then two guys wanted to fight you when their girlfriends wanted a lap dance from you," Jo nodded, she remembered when he told her that, she couldn't top laughing at him.

"It was interesting, especially when one of the guys try to hit me with their beer bottle."

"You were always a trouble maker in those days."

"Only when you weren't around, apparently you're the one who can keep me normal."

"Oh Preston, you were never normal," she smirked.

"Sometimes I think you were friends with me so you could see my hot self everyday."

"I have no idea what I'm going to do with you."

"You know you want me Danville," he winked and Jo threw the towel at him.

"Let's finish cooking, handsome," Jo whispered in his ear, and he smirked at her.

"I'd prefer sexy, but we are getting somewhere with this handsome stuff."

"Just because we are friends, doesn't mean that I don't find you attractive."

"I knew you couldn't resist me Jo, no matter how much I try, you always come back for more. I knew you loved me," Preston smiled, having an underline meaning of what he told her. Jo just thought he meant she loved him as a friend.

"Don't get your hopes up," she patted his hand.

The urge Preston had with wanting Jo more and more each day was getting too far. He was going to see how this week goes, and then decide if he's going to tell Jo about how he feels about her. He was just really worried about what her reply would be. He was interested in how he would feel when he told her the truth. And Jo would really be surprised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY I'm SOOO proud of this chapter of which I wrote in thirty minutes just before posting, one chapter closer to JoPreston romance the moment you guys all have been waiting for... be patient and review tell me all the thoughts you got and I'll continue sharing the story with you all. Oh also how'd you think of that kind of awkward Don/Jo scene ?**_


	9. Chapter 8

_thanks for readers reviewing and loving this pairing... it really means a lot to me... and when Preston and Jo get together the story will be far from being over :)_

**Chapter 8:**

Preston was right, as the week went forward the more he wanted Jo. He tried just not hanging out with her, but then he missed her too much.

Jo was falling more for Preston as the days went by, if he didn't ask her out after the benefit, she was going to have to build up the confidence and do it herself. She couldn't just be friends with him anymore, the attraction to him was more than she thought it would be. She wouldn't admit just how sexy he was, it would give her feelings away in a heartbeat.

Ellie was on Jo's bed, watching her mom picking out what she was going to wear.

"Mom, why are you so nervous? It's just Preston," Ellie smiled. "Unless you want him to ask you out. I knew it Mom."

"Sometimes I think you know more than I do kiddo."

"I'm so proud of you Mom, but what if he doesn't ask you out?"

"You don't have to worry about it, now can you help me pick something to wear instead of interrogating me?"

Ellie smirked, "Alright, he'll regret not asking you out sooner," she started looking through the closet.

* * *

><p>"You're going to ask Jo out, aren't you?" Logan sighed as Preston came out of his bedroom, dressed in a tux he went to go buy earlier in the week.<p>

"I thought you wanted this for me Logan?" Preston looked at his son.

"I did, until me and Ellie started dating. Now if you and Jo start going out Ellie wouldn't want to be with me anymore."

"Have you talked to her about this, instead of just assuming things?"

"Yes, I have talked to her, even before we started dating. Maybe you and Ellie can talk about it while me and Jo are out. Something will work out between you guys, trust me."

"I sure hope so Dad," Logan sighed.

"Now go get dressed Logan, we leave in 40 minutes. I love you son."

"I love you too Dad, but sometimes I swear I don't know what to do with you."

* * *

><p>Preston was trying to get Logan out of the apartment.<p>

"Come on Logan, we have to go."

"I had to pee and brush my teeth Dad, and get an overnight bag, since me and Ellie are staying over at Lindsay's because you don't know how long you guys are going to be out for."

"Stop being so grumpy Logan," Preston told his son as he pushed him out of the door, closing the door behind him.

He ran a hand through his hair, as he knocked on Jo's door. He grew nervous as the door slowly opened, it was just Ellie.

She looked Preston up and down, "Looking good Preston, and my mom doesn't expect a thing," she winked. Preston already told Ellie about his plan of asking Jo out.

"Hi Ellie," Logan sighed.

"Hi Logan, why do you look so upset?" Ellie asked, pulling him into a hug.

"Don't ask," Preston smirked.

"Let me go get her, I don't know why she's taking so long," Ellie rushed back inside and Preston heard them talking. "Mom, stop being so nervous."

"Ellie, he can probably hear us."

"Just come on Mom," Ellie stated, and Jo came up to the door. Preston felt his core grow warm. Jo was wearing a black dress, that hugged at her hips.

"Wow Jo, you looked ravishing," he smirked.

Jo felt almost every part of herself warm up at his compliment, "You haven't looked so handsome Preston," she kissed his cheek. "And you are wearing a tux."

"Aren't you glad I did," he winked.

"Okay, we can go now, don't want you guys late," Ellie smiled as she closed the door and locked it, with Jo's key she was holding.

* * *

><p>The drive to Lindsay's place was fine, but as they headed for the hotel the benefit was at, it was hard for Preston to stay calm.<p>

He kept on glancing at Jo who had her hands in her lap.

"Hey Jo, are you doing alright over there?" one of his hands patted her thigh.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, I'm doing fine, it kind of feels like prom all over again."

"Just to let you know, if my date wasn't sick, I would have still offered to take you to prom."

Jo nodded, "Thanks for that night, it meant a lot to me, just like tonight does."

"Don't thank me for the night just yet," he winked. "You'd just thank me again when it is over."

Preston pulled into the parking lot, "You ready for your co workers to be jealous that you're with me?" he teased as he stepped out of the car, and opened up her side.

"Thanks," she stepped out of the car, kissing his cheek.

Arriving inside they headed to the table for Mac Taylor's team. Everybody who was at the table, looked up at Jo and Preston who pulled out the chair for Jo.

"Who's this handsome guy you're with Jo?" a dirty blonde who was sitting next to Sheldon asked.

"Denver, this is Preston, we grew up together."

"I can see why you're with him," Denver smirked, and Sheldon looked at his girlfriend.

"It's not polite to hit on someone, when you're with your boyfriend," Sheldon nudged her in the side, and she looked at him.

"It's okay to be jealous Sheldon," she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Who said I was jealous?" Sheldon threw her a fake frown.

"It's okay, I wouldn't dare come across Jo and her boyfriend."

"Actually me and Preston aren't dating," Jo spoke up and Preston nodded.

"Really? I could have assumed the way you guys walked in, you guys really look like you're in love."

Sheldon look at Denver, "You're making things awkward babe."

Denver sighed, "I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry for assuming things Jo."

"It's quite alright Denver," Preston nodded.

This night was going to be interesting indeed, and Preston couldn't wait until he found out if Jo felt the same way he felt about her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was part one of the benefit, if you you liked Denver (my first OC, who is meant to be with Sheldon) it means a lot to me. And I know you guys must like the PrestonJo stuff... im really glad you guys like Preston to be paired up with Jo, it really means a lot to me... they are so easy to fall in love with I was hooked with them in the first chapter. All comments and thoughts are welcomed, the next chapter (and part you've all been waiting for) should be posted on or before Wednesday.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_here's the moment you guys have been waiting for, I really hope you guys enjoy it cuz i worked my butt off with this chapter and making it the perfect length and perfect buildup... this is the chapter where I introduce Isabella *she is and always will be property of Thorne Lockehart* anyways enjoy this chapter :)_

**Chapter 9:**

A while later Preston headed to the bar to get drinks for him and Jo. While Preston was gone, Jo noticed Don walking to the table with a raven haired woman, about a foot shorter than Don in a blue dress. His arm was connected through hers.

"Guys, I'd like for you to meet Isabella Pacino."

So this was who Isabella was, she looked very intimidating.

"Nice to meet you guys," she nodded, taking a seat next to Denver. Denver was best friends with Isabella and Don met Isabella through Sheldon at Sullivan's one night.

"You look really amazing Jo," Don smiled. "Where's Preston?"

"He's going to get some drinks."

"I would be happy if you were my date," he patted her arm. Isabella heard what Don told Jo and scoffed, so that was who Don was so fond of.

"And I'd be happier if you got out of my chair," Preston coughed. Don looked over at him and smirked.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Gabriel."

"Pleasure is all mine Detective Flack."

Don got out of the chair and whispered in Preston's ear, "You are not going to win her heart in the end."

"Don't be so sure Flack," Preston sat down on the chair.

"Where did Izzy go?" Don asked as he sat in the vacant chair next to Sheldon.

"She went to go dance with my girlfriend because you were too busy admiring Jo. I know you still have a thing for her, but you have to just let it go Don."

"I can't let her go to that guy."

"She seems to really like him Don. And if you have a thing for Izzy, you are going to have to keep your attraction for Jo to a very low level."

Isabella and Denver came back to the table. "Why'd you stop dancing?" Sheldon asked his girlfriend as she sat next to Sheldon kissing him softly.

"This guy started hitting on both me and Izzy asking if we wanted a threesome."

"Want me to go give that guy a piece of my mind?" Sheldon asked, squeezing her hand.

"I couldn't see that Sheldon, no offence, but thanks for trying."

When Don made no comment, Isabella slapped his arm.

"If you don't stop staring at Jo like that, I'm going to leave."

"I'm sorry, want to go dance?" Don asked and she shook her head.

"You missed your chance at dancing with me for right now."

"We should go dance Sheldon, it's my favorite song," Denver grabbed her boyfriend's hand and pulled him up to the dance floor.

"What is up with you guys anyways?" Isabella asked Don.

"Let's just say we dated each other, but then things got weird, and I can't stop thinking about her since."

Jo was watching Sheldon and Denver dance, they looked so in love. Preston looked over at Jo.

"If you want to dance you could have just asked," Preston kissed her cheek. "Just let me go use the restroom, these drinks are going right through me."

"Alright," Jo nodded, kissing his cheek as Preston got up and headed for the bathroom.

Isabella glanced at Flack who was glancing at Jo.

"Here's the deal Flack, I'm going to the bathroom, and you are going to get things straightened out or else you lost your chance with me," she pushed herself out of the chair and headed for the bathroom.

Before she went into the bathroom, Preston came out and noticed Isabella looking at him.

"Did you leave Jo and Don alone together?"

"I'm making Don talk things out with Jo. You really seem to like her."

Preston nodded, "That I do," he sighed, looking over to where Don was talking to Jo. "You sure it's going to work? That Flack guy seems to think that he's going to win Jo in the end."

"From my stand point Jo doesn't look interested in Don, you're going to have Jo by the end of the night."

"Looks like they're done talking," Preston watched as Don went back to his other seat.

"Here's your chance Preston," Isabella nodded and then went inside the bathroom.

Preston ran a hand through his hair, everything was fine now, nothing could go wrong. He walked towards the table and smiled down at Jo.

"Hey, you ready to dance?"

Jo smiled and nodded as Preston grabbed her by the hand, pulling her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms were around his neck.

"You look really great tonight Jo," he rested his forehead on hers.

She could feel his hot breath on her lips, "Thanks Preston. You don't look so bad yourself."

He smiled, "So, is Flack going to stop hitting on you now?"

"I surely hope so," Jo sighed, no matter how much she liked Don, she wouldn't fall for him again, there was only one guy she wanted.

"You're right this does feel like we're back at prom. I feel right being here with you. I wanted you so bad back then, if you knew it or not."

"Oh I knew, you kissed me and then asked me out and I denied you, because I was afraid I'd lose you as a friend if we started dating."

"And now what are you thinking?" he asked, softly.

"I'm thinking it was a good idea at the time because..." she stopped and took a deep breath, here it goes.

"Because what?" he looked down at her with a soft smile.

"Because now I have the chance to fall for you all over again."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he slowed his movement, as they stood there and looked into each other's eyes.

"Only if you feel the same way," she looked away and he cupped her cheek, making her look at him.

"Jo, I do feel the same way, I want to be in your life, but more than just friends."

"Me too," she nodded as he leaned in, his lips a few centimeters from hers. Jo closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

Preston's lips brushed against hers, as their lips moved together in the most gentle kiss either of them had experienced in their whole life. They realized that this is where they belong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOORAY THEY KISSED and are together YAY lol i was sooo excited for this point in the story, which is far from being over, they have so much to go through as an official couple and through their lives, I hope you're ready from that. Any review and thoughts or ideas will be thanked in the next chapter :) and how do you like that Don will stop flirting with Jo, and its all thanks to Isabella dont you just love her *and remember she isn't mine*<strong>_


	11. Chapter 10

_I couldnt resist i just had to update it again today... my muse is like loving to work on this story all day... you thought last chapter was cute just wait until to you read this one :)_

**Chapter 10:**

It felt like forever, but a few minutes later they pulled back, Preston rested his forehead on hers.

"That kiss was something else Jo," he whispered, and Jo smiled. "Your lips tasted better than I expected."

"It was worth the wait, these past few weeks were too much to take."

"How long have you been wanting to kiss me?"

"The second day I had you back in my life."

"It surely was worth the wait," he kissed her cheek. "So I guess we aren't just friends anymore. How do you feel about getting to finally date a sexy guy like me?"

"It's always the good looking ones who get me in the most trouble."

"Do you mind if I kiss you again?" Preston asked softly and Jo smiled.

"You are dating me now, you don't have to ask," her fingers ran through his hair.

"Good," he captured her lips in another gentle kiss.

Denver was watching the scene and smiled, "See Sheldon I told you they are in love with each other."

"Now you can stop hitting on him."

"That was only one time, he's better off with Jo. Now let's go back to your place, so I can prove to you that your the only guy in my life," Denver kissed him.

"We can always go get a hotel room for the night."

"Wherever we're going, you're gonna be getting very lucky," Denver kissed his cheek.

"The things you do to me Denver," Sheldon smiled.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Preston and Jo were standing in front of her apartment door.<p>

"Well I had a really great night Jo, but sadly it's coming to an end."

"It doesn't have to end if you don't want it to, you can always come inside my place."

Preston smiled at Jo, "I don't want to get tempted, being alone with you in that dress."

"Smug bastard," Jo smirked, and Preston held her hands over her head as she was against the door.

"Promise me, that no matter how tempted we get..."

"We don't have sex until we're ready, I promised that to Don, but then it didn't work out."

"You thought you wanted something physical with him?" Preston asked, and Jo nodded.

"Yeah, and we tried too soon and everything chnaged."

"I won't make the same mistake, when we both are ready, we'll know. I should get going," Preston lowered her arms.

Jo nodded, "Good night Preston."

"Good night Jo," he kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"You too," Jo opened her apartment door, and Preston kissed her once more, before she closed the door.

"What a way to end a night," Preston sighed before going into his own apartment.

* * *

><p>Jo woke up almost refreshed the next day, she had trouble in the beginning of her night to fall asleep, she was extremely happy, she had a great guy in her life and he finally admitted that he wanted something more than friends. Last night was most definately worth it.<p>

She got out of bed, took a quick shower and got dressed it was almost 9 o' clock and she had to go pick up Logan and Ellie from Lindsay's. She got dressed in blue jeans, her favorite boots with the buckels, and a purple shirt that hugged at her curves.

Jo fixed herself up before heading across the hall and knocking on Preston's door.

Seconds later Preston opened the door, and smiled at Jo.

"Why are you looking all cheerful, this morning?"

"I started dating this guy, he's quite the looker."

"Oh, you mean this sexy man who's your boyfriend?" Preston kissed her cheek. "Did you sleep good?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"After I got to relax, it's hard falling asleep while thinking of last night."

"Last night was perfect, I'm surprised of how much sleep I actually got, I guess it's easy when you're in my dreams," he ran a hand over her cheek. "But now we have to go get the kids, you sure Lindsay can't just adopt them as her own?"

"As much as that would be fun for Lindsay, Ellie gets a little cranky when I'm not around for a long period of time."

"My Logan is always cranky, he does not get that from me."

"If you were cranky, trust me, you'd be the last person I'd be seen with."

"Good thing I'm not cranky then," he lowered his mouth onto Jo's.

He smirked as he heard Jo moan as they opened their mouths slightly, their tongues playing with each other.

They pulled back when they needed some air, "You get more breathtaking everytime we kiss," his lips nuzzled her neck.

"Just wait until later on in this relationship," she smirked, as he kissed below her ear.

"Can't wait," he whispered softly, kissing her once more, this time shorter. "Guess we can go get our kids then."

"Do you think you could make it?" Jo smiled.

"It is pretty hard to keep my lips off of you, I like this change in our relationship."

"Me too," Jo patted his cheek, as he stepped out of his apartment, closing the door behind him.

He grabbed Jo's hand their fingers intertwining together, Jo felt herself heat up at the touch. She couldn't wait to see how she'd feel when they took their relationship to the next level.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So do you like the happy times? ME TOO lol not everything is happy when it comes to Logan (which you'll find out in later chapters) if i got you anxious for more, more should be coming soon, because it's my spring break and im a writing machine for Jo and Preston... a perfect couple, don't you think?<strong>_


	12. Chapter 11

_YAY new chapter it took a little longer to update and write, and I apologize but it is worth the wait trust me :)_

**Chapter 11:**

"You sure know how to pick them Jo," Lindsay smiled at the older woman as Preston was using the bathroom. "Preston's hot. I'm glad you guys got together, you couldn't stop talking about him."

"He's amazing, it's like how I felt in the beginning of my relationship with Russ, but like ten times better."

"That good of a kisser, huh?" Lindsay smirked, and Jo felt her cheeks flush. "I got Jo Danville to blush, never knew I'd see the day."

"You should have seen her last night," Preston smirked, entering the kitchen. He sat down at the table next to Jo.

"Our kids still sleeping?" Jo asked, and Lindsay couldn't contain her smile.

"Actually Ellie is up, she's just using the bathroom."

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" Lindsay interrupted their moment. They didn't get to answer because Ellie came into the kitchen.

"Mom," Ellie smiled and ran Jo giving her a hug. "How'd last night go? You have to tell me everything."

"You seem excited about this kiddo," Preston smirked at her.

"Well she's been talking about you ever since she saw you again. I was wondering how long it was going to take for you guys to get together."

"She didn't have any coffee or Red Bull, did she?" Jo shook her head.

Lindsay shrugged, "Trust me she was like that all last night."

"I'll tell you later kiddo, go try waking Logan up."

"I'll try, he sleeps like a log," Ellie smirked as she left the kitchen. "He snores too."

"Jo I just love Ellie, now I know why you adopted her, making you happier after all your troubles. She's great with Lucy too."

"She gets along with people easily, how is Lucy doing anyway?" Jo asked and Lindsay looked at her friend.

"I was supposed to wake her up almost an hour ago, don't do anything me and Danny would do, while I'm gone."

"We're not making any promises," Preston winked, and Lindsay shook her head. Jo shook her head, and Preston rubbed her thigh.

"You just love using your hands."

"Wait until I show you what I can really do with my hands."

Jo licked her lips and kissed him softly, "Can't wait."

Ellie was sitting down on the couch, next to the sleeping Logan, she ran her hand through his hair.

"How hard is it to wake up?" Ellie groaned, and pressed a finger into his side. She finally got a moan out of him.

He opened his eyes and looked at Ellie, "Why'd you poke me for?"

"I wanted you to wake up, our parents are here."

Logan sat up on the couch, and ran his hands down his face, "Does that mean they're dating now?"

"Yeah, you still don't want them together?"

"It's not that Ellie, I really like you and we shouldn't sacrifice anything just because our parents are dating each other."

She grabbed his hand, "Logan, we will always be good friends, but I thought we made a promise."

"We did, it's just that you're my first girlfriend, so it's hard to not be able to be with you."

"I know what you mean Logan, you are really important to me," she kissed his cheek.

"You're important to me too, if we can't be a couple I can settle for being good friends."

"Not just good friends Logan, we will always be best friends."

"You're so good to me Ellie, you'd make any guy happy to have you. I know you made me happier."

"Logan, you're going to make me cry."

"Typical women," he smirked. "You always have something to complain about."

"Just kiss me already Logan."

"I thought you said we couldn't."

"Yeah I know, but think of this as a break up kiss."

"Alright," he smirked, and leaned in as they kissed, both had a hard time pulling away. He rested his forehead on her's when they did.

"I'm glad that kiss happened, I feel better."

"Me too," Logan smiled, and patted her thigh. "You're great for a girl, I hope you know."

"I do," she smirked, "Thanks for telling me though."

"Did Lindsay make breakfast? I'm hungry," Logan sighed and Ellie shook her head.

"You are always hungry, and I don't know, they kicked me out of the kitchen before I could ask."

"We aren't going to walk in on them making out, are we?"

Ellie laughed, "Hopefully not," she grabbed his hand and they entered the kitchen where thankfully Jo and Preston were just talking.

"Hey Dad, heard the good news," Logan went over and hugged his dad. "You don't know how happy you make my dad Jo, I was starting to worry that he wouldn't tell you how he felt."

Jo smiled, as Logan gave her a hug, "Thanks Logan."

"Now what's for breakfast?" Logan asked.

"Breakfast?" the five year old Lucy Messer entered the kitchen with Lindsay. "Logan's hungry Mama."

"I think she likes you," Ellie whispered in his ear.

"Are you guys going to eat here then?" Lindsay asked, and Lucy smiled.

"Please Auntie Jo," Lucy gave Jo a frown, Jo wasn't going to say no anyways.

"Yeah, we can stay for breakfast. If that's alright with Preston."

"It's fine by me," he nodded. "Everyone I hang out with is right here."

Jo smiled, and Preston kissed her cheek. It was turning out to be a good day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY I finally got this chapter out I loved the humor of this chapter, don't you? So what do you think about everything, including the kids (cuz i gotta keep them interesting too :) I'm so excited about this story so keep them good reviews coming and again any suggestions of future chapters are always welcomed<strong>_


	13. Chapter 12

_thanks for the reviews and i was doing some thinking I'm thinking I'll have Logan resemble a younger Josh Hutcherson_

**Chapter 12:**

They arrived back to the apartments about an hour later of spending their time eatting breakfast with Lucy and Lindsay.

Preston noticed his sister Courtney sitting on the floor, and leaning up against his apartment door, she was texting on her phone.

"Hey Courtney, what are you doing here?"

"Last week you scheduled me in for lunch, remember?" she pushed herself off the ground. Preston noticed Jo giving him a look.

"Jo, this is my sister Courtney, she was five when you last seen her."

"Nice meeting you again Jo, and who's this little girl?" the woman smiled.

"She's my adoptive daughter and she's thirteen."

"So are you and Preston dating now? He seems happier from the last time I saw him."

"Yeah, we got together last night."

"That's great, I told him he'd have you in no time, he didn't believe me."

Preston sighed and Jo kissed his cheek, "Not to worry Preston, I had my doubts too."

"Glad I wasn't the only one. When are me and you going out for lunch?" he asked his sister.

"Well if I knew you and Jo were dating I would have checked up with her. We can all go out to lunch together, in an hour. If that's okay with you Jo."

"That sounds like a good idea, well, see you all in an hour."

"Okay," Preston nodded giving Jo a short kiss. "Don't miss me too much."

"That shouldn't be a challenge," she winked.

"Gosh you guys are too cute."

"Let's get inside," Preston opened his apartment door as Logan and Courtney headed inside.

Ellie gave Preston a hug, "Bye, and if you hurt my mother in any way, I'm starting to know how to make a death seem like an accident."

"Don't worry Ellie, I'm not going to hurt your mother, ever. And you are not very intimidating. I'm glad how protective over her you are."

"Sometimes she's too protective," Jo opened her apartment door. "Ellie, you want to go inside alone for a minute?"

"Just so you guys can make out, I don't mind when you guys do that."

"Ellie," Jo groaned looking at her daughter.

"Fine, I'll go inside," Ellie glanced at Preston once more before leaving.

"Kids these days," Jo sighed, leaning against the wall. "Do I have to get an appointment for us to do stuff together?"

Preston ran a hand down her cheek, "Depends on what you want to do."

Jo grasped his hand into hers, "Tomorrow after work I was thinking that we could go out on a date."

"I could make that happen for you. Do you want to go anywhere special, or just wherever?"

"Wherever, as long as it isn't McDonald's."

"Oh no, I'm going to treat you right, you deserve it Jo. I have a pretty good idea of where we should go for our date."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Try not to have to work too late either. I don't like it when you have to work late."

"Me either, so hopefully it will be an easy day for me."

"Want me to tell Detective Taylor to not let you work late?"

"I can tell him myself, well I should get back to Ellie before she thinks we're doing more than talking."

"Alright," Preston wrapped his arms around her waist, as she leaned forward, so that their lips moved together, their tongues battling for dominance. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands slid down over her ass, squeezing it slightly. "Firm," he whispers as he pulls back, and he positions his lips below her ear, nibbling at the soft, tender flesh.

"Preston," she moans, as he pulls back slowly, not wanting that moment to end.

"I got carried away, didn't I?" he looks down at her, worried about his actions.

"No, not at all, just felt like it was leading somewhere and I had to stop myself for just taking you right here, right now in the hall," her hand caressed his cheek. "I still can't believe that we are dating."

He nodded, resting his hand on hers, "Me either, but don't worry like I told Ellie, I'm not going to hurt you, in any way. I like you too much for that."

"I know you do Preston, you're an amazing guy," she kissed his cheek. "I like you a lot, and I'm thrilled that we're finally together."

"Me too," he brushed her lips softly, before removing his hand from hers. "Well I should go, I guess I have a lot to talk about to Courtney now."

"At least it's your sister and not my daughter," Jo smirked. "See you soon."

"Alright, see ya," he kissed her breathlessly once more before Jo headed inside.

He ran a hand through his hair, when she was inside. _I am completely in love with that woman_, Preston thought to himself as he went inside his apartment.

"Hey Preston, what a big smile you have," Courtney grinned. "You are so in love with her."

Preston nodded, "I can finally admit that now, I haven't been this in love with any other woman before."

"Do I sense that there is going to be a marriage happening?"

He didn't really think that far into the future, "A little soon to be talking about marrying her, isn't it?"

"Oh, you know it's going to happen eventually, a love like one you have for Jo doesn't happen often. Trust me, this relationship is going to last," she kissed her brother's cheek.

"You thinking that means the world to me, I love how fond you are of Jo."

"Well if she makes you this happy, anyone should be fond of her."

"I love you Courtney," Preston gave his sister a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, and promise that whatever happens you'll love Jo forever and always."

"There was never a doubt on that sis," he smirked. Preston was so in love with Jo, he didn't know what he was going to do with himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This may be one of my favorite chapters dealing with this story... I'm as in love with it as Preston is in love with Jo. So do you like getting more of a glance with his sister Courtney? and of course more sweet moments of Preston and Jo to come... I'm so excited :)<strong>_


	14. Chapter 13

_sorry for the delay but I wasn't sure of what I wanted to happen in this chapter, but now I did so I hope you enjoy_

_**Chapter 13:**_

It was the night of Jo's first official date with Preston. Ellie smiled as she saw her mom pace around the room.

"Hey Mom, calm down a little, your date with Preston is going to be fine."

"I know sweetie," Jo kissed her daughter's cheek. "I'm just a little anxious is all."

"That's because you like him a whole lot more than you're letting on. It's okay though," Ellie smiled.

Jo froze when there was a knock heard on the door.

Ellie rubbed her mom's arm, "Mom, it's going to be okay, it's just Preston."

Jo ran a hand through her hair before getting up from the couch, going to open the door.

Preston had a big smile on his face, he was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants. "Hey," he kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Jo smiled. "Come on Ellie, time to go to Preston's."

Ellie got off the couch and gave Preston a hug, "Take good care of my mom tonight Preston, she's very nervous," she winked, before saying goodbye to Jo and going to Preston's apartment.

"Your sister doesn't mind watching the kids?"

"Jo, everything will be fine, she loves Ellie. So you that nervous for our date?"

"Don't listen to Ellie, I was just a little anxious."

"Well now I'm here," he leaned down kissing her softly. Her hands ran through his hair, as they moved their mouths and tongues together. Preston pulled back, smiling down at Jo. "God, you look so beautiful," he smirked.

"Are we going to stand in the hall all night?"

"Oh no, I got something planned and I'm sure you'll like it," he grabbed her hand, kissing it softly.

"So where are we going exactly?"

"It's for me to know, and you to find out babe," he kissed her cheek.

"Babe?" she asked, with a slight blush.

"Unless you want me to call you something else, it's the only pet name that fits you, besides sexy."

"You and your way with words," she kissed him softly.

"So does that mean I get some brownie points?"

"You were my first best friend, you always have brownie points," she winked.

* * *

><p>"Preston, are we almost there yet?" Jo groaned as they were taking a walk through Central Park.<p>

"Yeah, we are," he gave her hand a squeeze.

A few more minutes later, Preston smirked, "Now we're here," he nudged her.

She took in her surroundings and smiled, "How'd you set up a picnic in Central Park?"

"I know some people, that can give me these kind of connections."

"Did someone else help you with this idea?" Jo asked, knowing the answer.

"Okay you caught me Jo, but I realized that he must know you the best, and yeah I asked Mac Taylor for help."

"I kind of figured, today at work he wanted to know what is a way to propose to someone, and I gave him this idea. Plus I heard him talking on the phone to you. I am a very good detective."

"I've realized this, I ever had two officers in the NYPD to watch over the area."

"Well, you really surprised me here Preston."

"That was the whole plan my dear," he grabbed her hand and led her to the table setting.

"You were right the only pet name that works is babe."

"Alright, so you don't like my dear, I can cross that off my list of pet names then."

"You have a list?" Jo asked with a smirk.

"You laugh now babe, some of them are pretty good."

"Not the one you called your girlfriend in the 7th grade, hopefully."

"Um no, banana cakes isn't a very good pet name. You deserve something more special than that."

"Enough of pet names, what's for dinner?"

"Chicken parmesan with spaghetti, courtesy of me and my sister, and Logan gave minimal help."

"Well it looks great Preston you and her did a great job."

Preston smiled, as Jo ate some chicken, "Is it good?"

Jo nodded, "You should try some."

* * *

><p>After they finished eating and talking, they were walking back out of the park. Stopping every now and again to share a kiss. The last time Jo ended pressing Preston against a tree, and grinding her hips into his as they shared a very steamy kiss.<p>

Jo groaned as she felt the buldge in his pants pressed against her.

"Someone's excited to see you Jo," he groaned as she kiss down his neck. "I should treat you out everyday."

Her hand ran down over him, and she moaned into his neck.

"I need you Preston," she sighed, as she pulled back. "I want to go slow, but I need you."

"I need you too Jo," he brushed his lips against hers.

"I can tell," she whispered. "Can we go back to my place for more dessert?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked, kind of nervous about her answer.

"I don't want sex exactly, but something close to it. I'm wanting to save our first time for something special."

"I do not blame you there babe," he kissed the tip of her nose. "Let's go back to your place," he nodded, and that's what they did.

* * *

><p>They were kissing as they stepped inside Jo's apartment, she closed the door, and was being pressed against it by Preston.<p>

"Before we start Preston, there is something I think I should share with you."

"What is it?" Preston asked, cupping her cheeks with his hands.

"Well first of I am very surprised in how it's not awkward being so intimate with you. We've been best friends so long, and I'm surprised that our new relationship doesn't feeling weird. You know what I'm trying to say?"

Preston nodded, "Yeah, it's comfortable being so hands on with you. It's not crazy is it?"

Jo shrugged, "Well it's very different for me, even with Russ it was hard to be completely comfortable around him in this kind of setting."

"And that's a good thing for me, I hope."

"It is, I just wish that we have been doing this a hell of a lot sooner."

"Me too," he lowered his mouth onto hers as he walked her until her legs touched the arm of the couch.

He lowered her down to the couch, and straddled her, grinding hips together, never lifting his lips from hers. His grinding movements started slow, as he picked up the pace. Jo wrapped her legs around him, as the buldge in his pants came across her crotch.

"Preston," Jo groaned, her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of their bodies moving together.

Preston didn't believe he would ever want her so badly, and he was amazed at her reactions as they continued their very heavy makeout session. If he died, he would die a very happy man indeed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well then come on tell me how HOT WAS THAT! that's the present you guys get for waiting for this new chapter. How was the date (them teasing about pet names) and the steamy ending? I hope you guys enjoyed it because I surely loved writing it... especially the end. So are you proud of me or what? review and I guess I'll find out from there. I'll love everyone who does.<strong>_


	15. Chapter 14

_okay i couldn't resist but HEY i think im back with quicker updates again HOORAY! :D keep up the good work reviewers and readers_

_**Chapter 14:**_

"I did not know you had that in you," Jo pants as she is laying her head on Preston's chest in her bed. The couch was too small and Preston picked her up in the middle of the session and carried her to the bed.

He ran his hand up and down her bare back, the only thing that they had on were their undergarments. His undershirt and boxers, her bra and underwear, well Jo still had her pants on, but they were left unbuttoned, and that's when they stopped their make out session.

"I didn't know you had that in you either," he kissed the top of her head.

"I haven't felt that good in a real long time," she looked up at him with a smile.

"Me either, the last time something like this happened Logan was created, but this time it didn't lead to sex, and I actually felt something. And hearing you felt that good makes me feel like I'm the luckiest guy."

"You are the luckiest guy, you went to third base on the first date, and we have been in each other's arms for like thirty minutes now," she ran a hand down his chest, kissing right below his ear. "I really don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either," he kissed her cheek. "How about I text my sister and tell her that I'm staying over here?"

"Then they'll get ideas, and Ellie would never let it go."

"Oh babe, they are going to get ideas," his thumb ran over a mark on her neck. "There's a good sized hickey on your collarbone, guess I got a little more carried away than I thought."

"Hey Preston, don't fret about it, it was bound to happen one of these days. It's just going to remind me of our night and how perfcet it was."

"The night was perfect for you?"

"Best date of my life, nobody has ever gotten this far on the first night, and it felt amazing."

"Being with you is amazing Jo," he kissed her softly. "So should I text my sister, or do you actually want me to go home and leave this bed?"

"You aren't going anywhere Preston."

"That's what I like to hear," he pulled away momentarily to grab his phone out of his pants pocket, which thankful was in reach.

Preston sent his message, and then rolled over to look at Jo, her eyes were closed, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her collarbone softly.

Jo groaned as his clothed manhood strained against his boxers, pressing into her thigh. Jo looked up at him and kissed him softly, stroking the buldge in his boxers.

Preston took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, "Just take me Jo."

She smirked and kissed his cheek, "All in good time Preston, I promise. It's going to be worth the wait."

"Everything about you is worth the wait babe," he kissed the top of her head. "We should go to sleep Jo, I'm getting pretty tired," he tried holding in his yawn, and she smiled up at him.

"Good night Preston," she turned to shut off the light and snuggled back into Preston's embrace.

"Good night babe," he kissed her cheek, as they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Jo woke up the next morning in a very upbeat mood. She hasn't felt this way in a while and she was loving it. Preston was still sleeping and she decided to cook up some breakfast.<p>

Jo was too distracted in her humming that she didn't realize that Preston was watching her. He smiled, he liked seeing her this happy, at least he knew she was feeling the same way he was after last night.

After last night he knew that he was going to end up marrying her, he loved her so much, and he really hoped that she felt the same way. But he was not going to bring it up so soon in the relationship, he didn't want to scare her off.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. She leaned back in his embrace and looked behind at him, kissing him softly.

"You really shouldn't come up behind me like that," Jo smiled as she pulled back from the kiss.

"You know you like it," his lips nuzzled her neck. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip waffles, eggs and bacon. Oh and I invited for them to come over, Courtney said they should be over soon."

"So, we got to enjoy our alone time while we can?" Preston smirked.

"Pretty much," Jo smiled, as she captured his lips into a passionate kiss, which ended up with Preston against the fridge, as he grew hard. He loved this side of Jo.

Before they got too carried away, they heard someone cough. Jo pulled away embarrased, it was like in high school being caught by her dad when she was with her boyfriend, going at it on the couch.

Ellie smiled at her mom, "You should have warned us you guys were going at it. We could have came later," Ellie winked.

Jo stood in front of Preston, because you could see him straining against his boxers. "Preston, why don't you go get dressed?" Jo kissed his cheek and Preston nodded, silently leaving the kitchen.

"I'm guessing the date went well," Courtney smiled at the older woman.

"It was amazing, Preston sure is something else."

"Apparently he is very attracted to you, I could see him almost coming out of his boxers," she smiled, and Jo was glad Ellie and Logan were busy getting breakfast and talking to themselves.

"Sorry you had to see that," Jo felt her cheeks still flushed. "I'll never hear the end of this from Ellie."

"You guys are perfect for each other, I guess that's the good thing about dating your best friend."

"It really did surprise me though, I wasn't really sure about how dating Preston could be. But I'm glad I finally have the opportunity."

"You should be Jo, he likes you a lot, more than he probably likes to admit."

"Trust me the feeling is beyond mutual," Jo smiled as Preston entered the kitchen.

"Really now?" Preston kissed Jo's cheek.

"I need someone who I can be so comfortable around. You've just inspired me to start looking."

"Before you start dating Courtney, you better let me see the guy before you do something with him."

"Stop being overprotective Preston," Courtney smiled.

"It's what I'm good at," Preston smirked, wrapping his arm around Jo's waist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CUTENESS OVERLOAD that's what makes PrestonJo (Pro) so amazing right? thoughts, suggestions, all is welcomed and thanks for those who continuously review after reading this story is for you... and well for me becuz I am in love with my story.**_


	16. Chapter 15

_sorry for the delay but my Lindsay/femslash story has been taking time outta this story if you want to go ahead and read that story its called Trying Not To Love You_

_AND HAPPY EASTER_

_**Chapter 15:**_

"That sounds like a pretty good date," Ellie smiled as Jo told her where Preston took her, leaving out the part that they came close to having sex. Even though Ellie noticed the purple bruise on her neck. "Are you in love with Preston Mom?" Ellie had to ask.

Jo ran a hand through her hair, not expecting Ellie to ask her that so early in the relationship, "I like him a lot Ellie, I'm just not real sure if I really love him yet. Yeah I love being with him, but doesn't necessarily mean I'm in love with him. How'd you come up with that anyways?"

"You're just like a lot more happier with him then you were with Don. Mom, I think Preston might be the one for you."

She sighed, she couldn't lie to Ellie, "Okay Ellie, to be honest with you I can see me living the rest of my life with him."

"That scares you, doesn't it?" Ellie asked, worried about the well being of her mother.

"It does, because one day I think he's going to wake up and realize that we should just go back to being friends."

"Mom, I don't think you should be worried," Ellie rested a hand on Jo's leg. "You don't know how happier he is now that you guys are together. I spent a lot of time with him when you were working, before you guys became a couple. I can sincerly tell you that he wants to be with you, and not just as friend. Because Mom just being friends with you was making him get all upset, he thought he was never going to be anything more to you."

Jo listened to what her daughter said and pulled her into a hug, "Thanks kiddo. You sure know what to say to make me feel better," she kissed the top of her head.

"I just don't want you to start doubting your relationship with him. He likes you more than he's letting on, trust me," Ellie looked up at Jo with a smile.

"So, enough about me, how are you and Logan doing?"

"I think he's finally understanding how better it is that me and him are just friends. Plus if you marry Preston I don't want it being weird because me and him had a serious relationship."

"I don't think I'm going to get married to Preston too soon."

"I don't expect you to Mom. I know how much you like to take your time on things."

"Sometimes I still think you know more about me than I do myself."

"All part of being a daughter of a detective," Ellie smirked.

* * *

><p>"So Pres, what are you going to do today?" Courtney asked her older brother.<p>

He shrugged, "Whatever Logan wants to do actually."

"You sure you don't want me to watch him while you go out with Josephine and do something, Ellie seems to like it over here."

"Court, just because I'm dating Jo doesn't mean I am going to neglect Logan."

"He's such a daddy's boy."

"Well it's not like he had a mother figure around," Preston ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Let's not bring up the past, you have a good thing going with Jo."

"If Logan's mom stayed with me, do you think that me and her would have something till this day?"

"Why are you thinking about that anyway, you belong with Jo."

"I should always be prepared for if she just shows up for Logan, I haven't seen her in 14 years."

"What, do you think you're going to be attracted to her? She left because she didn't want responsibility. I think you are even stupid enough to think that you might find an attraction to her. You aren't going to do that to Jo."

"I know, I'm sorry," Preston slumped down onto the couch. "I shouldn't be thinking about someone else when I have an amazing catch like Jo."

"There you go Preston," she patted his shoulder. "This just means you need to spend more time with her. Go show her how much she means to you, and be sure to use some protection."

"I don't think I'm going to need it anytime soon, plus with what me and Jo have I don't really see use needing it."

"You never know."

"Why am I even talking about my sex life with you?"

Courtney shrugged, "Just go be with your woman."

"Before I go, who's this guy you have been seeing?"

"Who says that I am seeing anyone?"

"Because of what you brought up this morning."

"I said I had inspiration to start looking, doesn't mean I have anyone," she rubbed the back of her neck.

Preston knew she did that only when she was lying, "You are a bad liar I hope you know, what's his name?"

Courtney sighed, he wasn't going to let it go, "Fine, you win. His name is Dylan, he's my neighbor, and he's just been going through a divorce."

"I already don't like him," Preston crossed his arms, looking at his sister with a frown. "How old is this Dylan fella?"

"Fella? Yeah, you're cool. Anyways if you must know he's thirty."

"Oh no, you are not going to date a thirty year old?"

"Preston I'm 24 and can make my own decisions okay? I'm not just your little sister anymore, I'm a grown woman."

"He doesn't have any kids does he?"

"Why does that even matter Preston?" she asked, getting upset.

"That would be a lot of baggage and I'm just looking out for you. The same thing you are doing asking about my relationship with Jo."

"No, for your informtion he doesn't have any kids."

"One more thing, you haven't slept with him, have you?"

"Not yet, and even if I did, what are the chances that I even tell you?"

"It won't matter because I could tell, woman always have this glow after having sex."

"Sometimes I don't see a point in getting to know men."

"Yet you love me sis," he pulled her into a side hug, kissing her cheek.

"Come on Preston, save this lovey dovey stuff for your girlfriend."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be sure to," he winked and Courtney hit him in the chest. "What?" Preston asked with a smirk, his sister just shook her hand and removed herself from his grasp.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't you just like the family bonding moments, I surely do, maybe that's why my muse wanted to update on Easter cuz its all about family time<strong>_

_**Thanks in advance for those who read and or reviews this... it means a lot coming from u guys and it really does help my muse**_


End file.
